


Family

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, bit angsty, happy valentines day, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: Why did they decide on running an orphanage?





	

Their wedding was small, just the few friends they still had and their immediate family, Bing's mother didn't come because she didn't approve and Larry's parents didn't come because they'd refused to have anything to do with him since the beginning, he was just thankful his younger sister came.  
Their rings were cheap sterling rather than gold and they didn't have any flowers or even a cake but they were happy just the way they were, they'd spent almost all of their money securing the mansion and at the end of the day they were married and still madly in love.  
"You ready to go home, Mr. Kristoff?" Bing grinned cheekily and took Larry's hand as they stepped over the threshold together, he was no longer Mr. Darling and it made his heart flutter knowing that they were going to grow old together.

It was five years later when he noticed an odd shift. Bing was sad, it was certainly concerning to see a man who had once laughed while getting mugged be so down, even when he smiled there was still sadness behind his deep brown eyes and the shine of tears threatening to fall, Larry didn't exactly have a degree in Psychology or many emotions but he made the effort to sit Bing down on the edge of their bed one night and talk to him.  
"Bing, you've been so depressed for the last few days, are you alright?" Bing raises one eyebrow and takes one of Larry's gloved hands into his, trailing his fingers along the cool leather.  
"I-I'm perfectly fine." He smiles nervously and twirls a lock of his hair around his finger; Larry doesn't miss how he shakes.  
"I won't push you, but if you're not happy you shouldn't bottle it up." He sounds annoyed because of his gruff voice but Bing knows he cares. He nods and manages a tiny smile, they go to bed curled up in each other's arms like they used to as teenagers, sharing one pillow; Bing hogging the covers; Larry resting his head on his husband's shoulder, and by morning the conversation is forgotten as the sun shines brightly and they take a walk down to a park. It's the middle of the summer holidays so the park's filled with screaming kids and dogs, the noise males Larry a little uncomfortable and he tugs on his gloves tighter to make sure they won't slip off and doom everyone while Bing goes to get them both ice creams, Larry's a boring vanilla type of guy and Bing likes strawberry ('because it's like your hair colour, Larry!') and they bask in the warm sun quietly as they share their ice creams. A kite flies by them quickly as the wind picks up and a young girl chases after it, Bing's reflexes are quick and he manages to catch the rainbow kite by the spool and hand it back.  
"Thanksh mistah!" She's a tiny bundle of energy as she graciously takes the kite back and grins, showing off her two missing front teeth and skips back to her group of friends, Bing has a smile on his lips that looks different to his other smiles. Larry realises it's longing. 

The next week and Larry notices that Bing's internet history has changed drastically, where it had once been google searches about the latest horror flicks and lovehoney.co.uk it was now instead searches like 'mutant adoptions' and 'can mutants adopt human children?', Larry sighed heavily and closed the laptop. "You know I hate it when you don't shut it down first." Bing pops up behind him and startles him enough that the laptop slides from his lap and onto the floor, he winces and prays it isn't damaged. "Uh, I forgot to delete my history again, didn't I?" Larry nods.  
"I don't _need_ to have a child if you're not okay with it." Bing takes his hand. "I just figured we got this house for something, right?" He knows Larry won't agree with him, but he holds on to the sliver of hope.  
"Bing." He lifts his head up to look Larry in his one steel grey eye. "I'm not ready for kids." His head droops back down again.  
"I'm not finished, darling." Larry doesn't like nicknames but Bing is over the moon that he's called him that. "I'm not ready yet, but I think we could make decent parents when the time comes, and you're right, we did buy this house for a reason, I just thought that reason was chinchillas." Bing laughs at the thought of a tidal wave of cute, furry rodents.  
"I need time to think about it." Bing is happy no matter what at this point and pulls Larry in for a tight, bone crushing hug. For once, Larry reciprocates it.

Three years later and Larry announces that he's ready, Bing's been bothering him for a year and four months and Larry had been putting it off just to spite him but now he's completely ready, they've planned an interview and a social worker is visiting to talk with them, Bing is in tears just from the idea of being accepted and Larry can't deny how warm and happy he feels, even if his face won't show it. The social worker is angry, not 'shouty' angry, but 'if you sneeze I will eat a puppy in front of your elderly mother' angry, there was a vein the size of Beijing on her forehead and Larry could feel the heat radiating from it through his cold skin. 

She takes one look at Larry and he knows it's all over, yet she still persists with the tour around their home, Bing shows her the eight bedrooms and bathrooms, the library; the living room; the kitchen and dining room and the back yard, she seems to find the home acceptable and then sits them down in the living room to quiz them. Bing is eager to answer all of her questions, although she cuts him off at several points and ignores his questions about mutant children he's oblivious to the fact she seems to be unhappy with his questions. Then she asks about their powers, Bing is very honest and explains his power very calmly, the social worker seems to ponder this for a second and nod, then she turns to Larry and he begins to shake and stutter.  
"W-well, you see, I-I..." Bing puts his hand on his knee to steady him.  
"If something living comes into contact with his hands he kills it." Her face contorts into a violent red, Larry can't seem to recall exactly what she said but he knows it was angry, offensive and left them both a mess. They'd been rejected from adopting and Larry knew it was all his fault. No orphanage would allow them, even if they matched all other criteria just Larry's presence made him a danger. Bing was an emotional wreck after they'd given up for good, he barely ate or moved from his bed and when he did he usually laid on the sofa and didn't speak, Larry had ruined his life just by being with him. Bing was prescribed anti depressants after a trip to the doctors one day and Larry's world felt as though it had been turned upside down, everything seemed to hit him at once. He's a monster, he knows that already, but he'd sworn the one thing he'd never do is hurt Bing, but now he's a sobbing mess who can barely speak or eat and it's all his fault. 

They aren't okay again for a while. Another three years go by and it seems like they'd both aged faster than usual, Bing's hair began to grey at the roots and he took to dying it while Larry's eyesight weakened enough that he was prescribed reading glasses, but they were happier. They didn't bother getting any pets, and they didn't have any children, but they'd accepted it, they were still in love as they had been on their wedding day. Then one afternoon Bing slams open the door to the bathroom as Larry is taking a bath and scares the living daylights out of him.  
"Fuck me Bing, I felt my soul leave me there!" He yells and Bing grins widely, he's the happiest he's been in over three years and Larry stops yelling long enough for the man to sit on the edge of the tub and hand him some printed out papers.  
Larry was a lazy man sometimes so he only scans his eyes over the papers briefly until he realises they're from a page on turning a home into an orphanage and he realises Bing is trying to cheat the system in a way he didn't think was possible.  
"We meet all the criteria for it, but I'm not going to go through with it if it's not what you want." He smiles and takes back the papers to keep them from getting wet.  
"Bing, you know that these children won't be ours, if you want this I'm with you but you'll be helping children find families to care for them." Bing nods slowly, his eyes are sad.  
"I know, but I'm happy to just care for them, I've emailed a few orphanages about mutant children and we made a plan for us to take in mutants." They both reach out to hold hands and Bing's thumb runs along Larry's bare hand, trailing along his black veins.  
"I figured if we can't have children of our own, then we can at least help kids like us find families that love them."  
Larry agrees at that and Bing rushes off faster than Larry's eyes can process, but he's excited too, this is what they wanted. 

Their plan works and now they're an orphanage, Bing can never decide on an actual name so they just call it 'Orphanage' as a placeholder, it isn't long before a social worker is brought out with two boys, the eldest is three with black sceleras and pupils and the youngest is one with ginger hair, the social worker explains how they'd been found wandering the streets and that they weren't related at all, just that they considered each other brothers.  
The eldest was called Thomas and it became obvious in a matter of minutes what made him a mutant, as Bing helped him into some clean clothes his wings unfolded and caught both of them off guard, Bing because he hadn't noticed the lump under his shirt and Tom because they were larger than he was and threw off his balance.  
Larry found the baby, Matthew, to be much more docile and easier to take care of at first, until the little ginger decided to show off his powers and Larry took a double take, he hadn't seen anything like Matt's power before and it was strange to him, the clone of Matt was just as real, but also not, almost like a hologram that moved of its own accord, luckily the kid didn't have much control over his powers and the apparition was gone by the time he blinked.  
They expected the two kids to be gone soon and didn't get their hopes up about watching them grow, but no one came at all, there were no calls or emails or visits and not even their real parents were found, alive or not, Matt took his first steps, his first words were 'daddy' and he even learnt to control his powers.

Two years after Tom and Matt came another boy did. His name was Patryck, an eight year old with long brown hair and a sweet smile, he was brought with no clothes other than the ones on his back and was immediately taken out by Bing to get more, Patryck was genuinely happy and excited to learn about life, particularly science and psychology, he was a bright mind. Bing asked what his power was and in a second there was a hawk on his shoulder and no Patryck, no cause for alarm though.  
Two years later and another boy came, chained up and muzzled despite being a child, only nine years old and labelled a violent beast. His name was Paul, shy, skittish and sad, his family had been murdered in cold blood and he had been taken in by an abusive human family, he was blamed for attacks to his family's animals and was subsequently chained up for his actions. The chains and muzzle were removed quickly and the kid took his first breath in a home where he knew he'd be safe, Bing held him for hours as he cried. Five months later and Tord joins the family, a small six year old Norwegian who was exceptionally smart for his age, he had a good grasp of his powers but couldn't speak English very well.  
Potential adoptive parents came and went with no such luck, at first it seemed like the kids just didn't spark an interest but after a while it became apparent that they were deliberately making themselves look bad, Larry figured it out first and scolded them lightly, telling them that they should be happy to find parents who love and care for them, Matt tugs on his leg and says: "But we have you and Bing." Larry spends a lot of time crying over that simple sentence and ultimately drops the scolding he'd given the boys.

They fall into a routine, Bing and Larry don't work so they usually spend the day with one of the boys, Tord likes to stay in the attic most days and practice his powers with the useless junk in there, Matt likes to play tea party with Larry and Paul, and Tom likes to fly with Patryck, they're all homeschooled by Bing and seem happy with their lives, sometimes potential adoptive parents come but they're never adopted.  
A month later Bing is getting ready to go out early in the morning when he gets a phone call, Matt peeks his head around the arch leading into the living room and listens in to the conversation.  
He can't hear most of it, but Bing gasps quietly and mutters about 'that's awful' and 'of course we have room for him.' Matt thinks about that for a second and gasps loudly, he must be talking about a new brother! Bing turns to the noise but Matt is already running back up the stairs and knocking on the other boy's doors, Tom steps out tiredly and groans, Patryck steps out of Paul's room and Paul follows rubbing his eyes, Tord comes out of his room holding a bear in his arms.  
"Mattie, it's only six." Pat sighs.  
"But it's important! I heard Bing on the phone and we're getting a new brother!" Pat looks excited at the prospect but Tord and Tom seem skeptical, Paul shrugs.  
"Matt, you said that last time and Bing was talking about getting Chinese for tea!" Tom crossed his arms and Tord nodded in agreement quietly.  
"This time I know it's true! He said 'we can take him in' I swear!" Tom raises his eyebrow.  
"I mean, Matt can't have misheard that." Paul speaks up and Matt nods.  
"See, Paul believes me!" He sticks his tongue out at Tom.  
Tom is still unsure if Matt is right, but he still has a sliver of hope that it's true and wonders if their new brother will have wings like him.  
They all stay up, eager to meet their new brother and all stay in Patryck's room to get dressed, Patryck and Matt both like doing hair so they do each others first and then gang up on the other three, they swap Tord and Tom's hairstyles and put clips in Paul's hair.

Larry looks on as he leans against the doorway, Mattie shakes Edd's hand so hard he briefly 'makes a mirror' as he calls it and Edd looks a little dizzy, Larry snorts.   
He watches as the kids all say hello and feels happy that they're all getting along so well, and then he looks over at Bing.  
Bing is looking at him too and smiles, which he returns, and even sticks his tongue out at him which makes him smile wider, they both look at the small group of children and feel a sense of pride, they'd raised these kids, even after being denied adoption and accepting their fate they'd still managed to take care of five boys, now six, and sure they knew that one day someone was bound to adopt them but they didn't care as much as they thought they would, they were still their sons even without a piece of paper to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentines day guys, I couldn't decide on what pairing I wanted to write about today so I figured I'd kill two bird with one stone, you get a pairing and something from my mutant au! (even if it's a prequel rathet than a sequel)  
> At the beginning Bing is twenty seven and Larry is twenty five.  
> I'll be honest, I didn't do much research at all other than bookmarking a page or two on adoption but I felt they needed a sad backstory. Enjoy xoxo


End file.
